


So Married

by Heather



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	So Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_wing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=green_wing).



Matt's been married before, so it makes sense to him that he realizes what's happening to them before Mohinder does.

It starts as a simple argument over breakfast one day--Matt gives Molly cereal, Mohinder takes it away and makes her a "real" breakfast. Not that khichri is defined as a real breakfast outside India--and Molly is too young to appreciate spicy rice and lentils, anyway, in Matt's opinion. Mohinder wants to remind him that it's still his apartment, and Matt is merely a guest, and why does he get to make all the decisions regarding Molly? Matt feels that it is hardly "all the decisions" that he occasionally feeds her, and Mohinder jealously points out that he picked her school and all her school clothes with scarcely any input. However, that's hardly related to what they're doing right now, and Matt wants to know why they can't have a simple conversation without Mohinder bringing up every other thing that's annoyed him ever.

The argument starts to reach nuclear proportions before they realize that they're shouting about breakfast.

Guilt-ridden, they both attempt to apologize to Molly, who simply smiles. "You guys are so married."

"Very funny." Matt tells her.

"Go get dressed." Is Mohinder's reply.

But after she does as she's bid, Mohinder makes Matt's coffee exactly the way he likes it, and Matt lets Mohinder read the newspaper first, since all Matt ever looks at in it are the reprints of "Calvin &amp; Hobbes," anyway.

When they kiss for the first time, Mohinder is surprised and Matt is not.

Somewhere between cooking, cleaning, fighting and raising a daughter, Matt had begun to take it all for granted that he was in a relationship with Mohinder, anyway.

It's just the kind of thing that takes a while to notice.


End file.
